061816-Just a Game
CAP RIGHT NOW opened memo on board HANDMAIDEN STATION. CURRENT hermeticMonophobe CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CAP: So uhhh. Hey. CHM: ∴ Hello CURRENT hecateanMatriarch CHM RIGHT NOW responded to memo. CHM: ∵ I don't know if I recognize this handle. CHM: ∵ A horrorterror? CAP: Oh, sorry. CAP: No, I'm Nyarla. CHM: ∴ Close enough, right? CAP: Ouch. CHM: ∴ You contracted, didn't you?" CAP: Regrettably, yeah. CAP: Does that doom me to beecoming one? CHM: ∴ No CHM: ∴ But I do think assuming you won't be associated with it is horribly naive. CHM: ∵ Well I mean THAT doesn't doom you to it, no. CHM: ∴ I specifically warned you. CHM: ∵ But I mean technically....well, that's neither here nor there. CHM: ∴ Rather, it doesn't matter where it is. CHM: ∵ We've gotten off on a cosine I think. CAP: Can we talk about something that I think does matter at the moment? CHM: ∴ a Tangent. CHM: ∵ Or possibly a cosecant. CHM: ∵ Oh, right, one of those. CHM: ∴ Oh yes, I suppose we're here to help, if you want to listen. CHM: ∵ Or here to listen if you want to help. CHM: ∵ Either way. CAP: I have updates both good and bad. CHM: ∵ I'm surprised! CHM: ∴ Neutrality! CHM: ∵ That you have good updates, I mean. CHM: ∵ I'm sorry, that was a little snarky of me. CHM: ∵ Please continue. CAP: Oh no, don't worry, there's a downside. CHM: ∴ Why is that a relief? CHM: ∴ Sister, have we broken from stress? CHM: ∵ Many times. CHM: ∴ Not again... CHM: ∴ Please continue. CAP: Well...the good part is that my planet's probably about halfway done, I think. CHM: ∴ That IS impressive. CAP: I think I know what my planet's about. Learned more about my mystery guest. Learned some Time stuff. It was going pretty well. CAP: Too well, apparently. CHM: ∴ Narrative pause, continue. CAP: Mr. Fedora reared his ugly head. CHM: ∵ What? He's not even in this session. CAP: Huh? CAP: Oh, sorry. CAP: That's uh, a common nickname we use for a certain lime green asshole. CHM: ∴ Ohhh, the One You Let In, when we warned others not to. CHM: ∴ This is a terrible habit. CAP: One I Let In? CHM: ∴ You as in your session CHM: ∵ The collective "you." CAP: Ah, right. CAP: Yeah, that guy. CHM: ∵ I'm not surprised really. If anything I'm surprised he's laid low this long. CHM: ∵ Makes me nervous about what he's been up to. CAP: Working on his 'craft.' CHM: ∴ He is always ruining the progress the Oracle makes. Every time we get close to a good session, to having a successful game, he appears and destroys all we've worked for. CAP: He's hosting the Grand Opening of his little art show from hell soon. CHM: ∵ Always with that damned gallery. CHM: ∴ One cannot stifle creativity, I suppose, but we have tried in the past... CAP: If only we could smother it with a pillow and bee done. CHM: ∵ "Creativity" nothing. After a zillion sessions seeing basically the same pieces over and over again, it's gotten really pedestrian. CHM: ∴ "This tortured person represents my tortured soul." GodOS I WISH I had eyes so I could cross them. CAP: He's a hack. CHM: ∴ In a few ways, yes. CAP: His shitty pastimes aside... CAP: Can you tell me about ectobiology? CHM: ∵ It is theoretically possible. CHM: ∴ Two biological samples would be needed, and combined in a sterile setting so as to avoid contamination. CHM: ∴ A lifeform of some sort would grow. CHM: ∴ I suppose much like reproduction. CHM: ∵ Yeah. Mix some slime together until it turns into a baby. CHM: ∵ That's what most reproduction comes down to. CAP: Uh huh. CAP: Well, it happened. CAP: Supposedly. CHM: ∴ Hmmm no. CHM: ∴ I mean probably yes? CHM: ∴ Things are always happening, technically. CHM: ∵ Things never stop from keep happening. CAP: Can we stop certain lime green assholes from keeping things from not happening? CHM: ∵ We tried when we told you not to let him in. CHM: ∴ He can hack security systems. CAP: And boy do I wish we'd succeeded right now...also earlier. CHM: ∴ You already know he handles Time. CAP: I pretty much always wish he didn't even exist. CHM: ∴ Even if we set up an aspect barrier, he'd just go to a Time where it didn't exist. CAP: Well that's just cheap. CAP: The reason I asked about ectobiology though is that he's brought something to my attention. CAP: Not to say that I put stock in his word. CAP: But he's made the case that the person I found on my planet, may bee my descendant. CHM: ∴ Hm. CHM: ∴ I didn't hear of anyone starting the scratch yet, did you, sister? CHM: ∵ Not in this session, no. CHM: ∵ I'm pretty sure we'd know because the Underling activity would be going crazy. CHM: ∵ And they'd all be swarming on the Scratch Edifice. CHM: ∴ Our monitors are not indicating that. CAP: That's another thing. According to the same eyestealing fuckwad, that's going down pretty soon. CHM: ∵ "Soon" is a relative term. CHM: ∴ He is a Time player after all. CAP: That's fair. CAP: He told me that that was where he was holding his big unveiling. CAP: He seems pretty stoked, so I figured we didn't have long. CAP: He's also trying to recruit us, apparently. CHM: ∴ Sadly, its going to be more of an ambush, I feel. CHM: ∴ Oh goodness, not this again! CAP: Want for one of the humans. CAP: And maybee me? CHM: ∵ Apropos of nothing, apparently Aaisha just got the tiger. CHM: ∵ So there's that. CHM: ∵ We might need to go read through the pesterlogs soon to find out what's been going on. CHM: ∵ Although it's not like Jack can't hide them from us if he wants. -_- CHM: ∴ I was trying to dig up the code HE used last time. I thought we had successfully traced it. CHM: ∴ Right now, I don't know if we can see private messages. Just group chats. CAP: I guess she found her beed. CAP: We just had a memo going talking about ascension. CHM: ∴ Ah. CHM: ∵ My understanding is that you guys haven't reached the tops of your echeladders. CHM: ∵ So I'm suspecting shenanigans are involved. CHM: ∵ Which is unfortunate. CAP: Echeladders? CAP: Oh please no shenanigans. CHM: ∴ Its a sort of progress thing. Like levels, probably. CHM: ∵ Yeah, you know, when you climb a rung on your echeladder after having accrued enough life experiences. CHM: ∴ Nyarla, would you be able to speak with her to determine the nature of her ascension? If Jack IS recruiting people, and Aaisha has fallen for his plot... That's the Empress of all remaining trolls. The Oracle is trying to help your session complete the game. We can't have everyone splitting up for selfish reasons. CHM: ∵ Ascend from low ranks like Greentyke to top tier ranks like Heir Transparent and such. CHM: ∵ Increase your Gel Viscosity and Cache Limit, up your Mangrit, etc.. CHM: ∴ I know you and the Oracle are not on the best of terms, but... CAP: Yeah, I'll see what Aaisha's up to. CHM: ∴ It is really important that we get you all to at least the next session alive. CAP: And by chance, can you tell me what rung I'm on? CHM: ∴ Can't you check on your menu screen? CAP: Menu screen? CAP: I get the feeling there's a lot to this "game" thing that I missed the memo on. CAP: I haven't even seen my character sheet, there's menu screens? CHM: ∵ How do you access your sylladex? CHM: ∵ If not through the menu screen? CHM: ∵ Or set your kind abstratus? CHM: ∵ Access your strife portfolio? CAP: ...You know...I don't...Know... CAP: I just...never questioned it. CAP: I... CHM: ∴ Sister, perhaps they use shortcuts and don't know about the menuscreen. CHM: ∵ Maybe. That seems crazy. Does that mean they're not manually allocating their skill blocks? CHM: ∵ Like are they just letting the game handle that automatically? CHM: ∴ Oh godOS no, they're AUTOALLOCATING? CHM: ∴ We need to talk to the Oracle, NOW. CHM: ∵ You guys have got to start minmaxing A LITTLE. CAP: ...I'm lost. CAP: So, it's actually a little more like a game than I realized. CAP: Can I pause the game? CAP: Wait...I actually can do that, kinda. CHM: ∵ What do you mean "like" a game? CHM: ∵ You do realize you're still playing SGRUB, right? CHM: ∵ Like that's what this whole thing is. CHM: ∴ Its real in the sense that, yes, you are moving your limbs, and yes, your homeworld is completely and utterly destroyed. CHM: ∵ Although in a sense, since SGRUB is the mechanism through which universes are made, all of existence is within SGRUB. CHM: ∵ Even when you're not playing you're playing. CHM: ∴ Its like getting admin access to the universe. CAP: This game never ceases to amaze. CAP: I knew it was a game, but I never really thought of it in terms of, well, gaming. CAP: How do I pull up the menu screen? CAP: Or check my stats? CHM: ∴ I guess it depends on your interface. CHM: ∴ Maybe your server can look it up for you. CHM: ∵ You could check your Readme file. Or the manual. Although most of the time that I've seen, the game is only in beta or even alpha when people start playing, so there often isn't a full manual or even readme. CAP: It was on my laptop in my hive. CAP: That was stolen. CAP: Do you have an excerpt I can peek at? CHM: ∴ Can you read Twink? CAP: I still have device that can translate it. CAP: I'll have to wait until I sleep though. CHM: ∴ Hmmm... CAP: I think I can afford a quick nap. CAP: I honestly need one after the day I've had. CHM: ∴ We will have to pull it up. Since sGrub is not the guide we have, we'll need to check for compatibility. CHM: ∵ I have to go open a portal for Lorrea. CHM: ∵ Before the planet she's on explodes. CHM: ∵ At any rate, the Scratch hasn't started yet. And with Jack it's hard to tell what "Soon" really means. CAP: Alright. I've gotta go awkwardly hang around my maybee daughter. CHM: ∵ So I would just focus on getting strong enough to survive it and maybe plan around it. CHM: ∴ Oh yes, Happy Fathers Day, then. Though I think it is a human holiday. CAP: Father's a new concept to me, but thank you. CHM: ∵ Oh wow. Is it Father's Day already? CHM: ∴ Yes. Sister, we must go see if the version number is compatible for that guide. CAP: Farewell. CHM: ∴ Farewell. Category:Meira Category:Moira Category:Nyarla